Love and trust
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Kid es un chico obediente que siempre cumple todas las misiones que su padre le deja,hasta que en una mision se encuentra con chrona y decide no cumplir la mision de llevarla al shibusen para que le hagan experimentos,ahora es un traidor. KidxChrona,XD.
1. Te declaramos traidor

**Love and trust  
**

**Cap.1 Te declaramos traidor**

**Death the kid POV**

_Otro amanecer, seguro hoy también tengo un trabajo especial, desde que me uní al grupo de stein no ha habido una semana que no tenga una misión importante cazando demonios y a veces también mato brujas._

_Me vestí para ir al shibusen y fui a despertar a Liz y patty._

-Que aburrido hacer este trabajo todos los días-exclamo Liz con desgano-me gustaba más cuando no tenía nada que hacer, así tenía más tiempo para estar con mis amigos.

-Ellos también tienen que hacer misiones como nosotros-comente con seriedad-mira el lado positivo, gracias a esas misiones pude convertirlas en death scythe.

-Sí pero ahora tenemos almas de sobra y ya se me hace muy normal matar demonios y brujas, no quiero ser una sádica-comento patty mientras bostezaba.

-Sigamos haciendo las cosas como lo hemos hecho todos estos meses y nos irá bien-comente con alegria-cambiense rápido y bajen, tenemos que ir al shibusen temprano porque nos han llamado para otra misión.

-Ya vamos-exclamaron las gemelas en coro.

_Odiaba tener que arrastrar a Liz y patty en mis asuntos, sabía que era mi deber eliminar a los demonios y brujas que atacaban a los humanos pero ya iba cazando muchas almas y estaba perdiendo mi parte humana, a maka y a Black star ya se les hacia tan rutinario que cuando nos juntábamos para conversar siempre evitaban hablar de ese tema._

-Ya estamos listas kid, espero que esta misión sea corta, estoy cansada de hacer estas cosas y me pone nerviosa tu compañero, es buena persona pero no es tan fuerte como quisiera-exclamo Liz preocupada.

_Cuando tenemos misiones siempre vamos en grupos de dos, maka y Black star iban juntos, a mi me toco con killik, era buena persona y siempre era muy útil en las misiones pero era más débil que yo y eso le molestaba a Liz._

-Es nuestro compañero y debemos confiar en él, se que se emociona mucho cuando llega el momento de pelear pero así nos ahorra trabajo-dije con seriedad-vamos a cumplir nuestra misión y después le pediré a mi padre que nos de unas vacaciones.

_Nos dirigimos al shibusen, maka y Black star ya habían salido a cazar a una bruja, estaba seguro que mi misión sería igual, entre al death room y ahí estaba mi padre con mi compañero._

-Te demoraste mucho-comento killik calmadamente -hoy nos toca cazar a una bruja así que debemos apresurarnos.

-esta misión será rápida killik así que no te preocupes-exclame con alegría.

-Que bien que se lleven bien ustedes dos, esta misión requiere de mucha fuerza y trabajo en equipo, van a ir a una aldea al norte de death city, les será fácil encontrar el laboratorio de la bruja, maten a la bruja y tráiganme todas sus investigaciones.

-Como usted desee-exclamo killik con alegría-esta misión se ve muy emocionante.

-Un momento, me olvide mencionar que hoy ustedes serán acompañados por otro amigo suyo, sus habilidades son necesarias para matar a la bruja.

-Hola -exclamo oz aparición-hoy los acompañare en su misión de hoy, ya nos conocemos así que no necesito presentarme.

_Los tres teníamos nuestras armas transformadas, oz usaba una lanza que canalizaba la electricidad, era útil en espacios abiertos._

_Nosotros le saludamos, observe su alma, no me pareció tan buena, por eso me queje con mi padre, no tenía nada en contra de oz pero esta misión era en campo cerrado y eso no le favorecía a oz._

-Que bien, ahora tengo un nuevo compañero, porque estas cosas no le pasan a los demás cazadores-exclame fastidiado-no me gusta ir en grupos de tres, me parece suficiente con que killik me acompañe.

-Como ya te dije esta misión es muy complicada, por eso le pedí a oz para que los acompañe finalizo mi padre con voz decidida-ahora lean las reglas y váyanse a cumplir su misión.

_Los tres nos dirigimos al muro principal del death room, ahí se exhibía una lista de las cosas que debe hacer un cazador, la regla más importante era nunca pensar con el corazón, porque los sentimientos te hacían dudar, eso era algo muy difícil para mí, en todas mis misiones sentí remordimientos porque algunas brujas me parecían inocentes._

_Después de leer las reglas salimos a cumplir nuestra misión, llegamos a la aldea que estaba al norte de death city, ahí observamos un edificio muy sospechoso, cuando entramos pudimos observar que había muchos papeles y algunos objetos de experimentación, habíamos encontrado la guarida de la bruja._

-Ahora, parece que es momento de pelear-exclamo oz con alegría-es hora de liberar mis poderes

_Oz libero sus poderes, su alma se hincho y se hizo más grande pero menos que la mía, todavía no entendía porque nos acompaño pero seguro tenia buena percepción de almas._

-No sé porque liberaste tus poderes, no veo a nadie aquí, este lugar esta abandona, llevémonos todas las investigaciones de la bruja y vámonos de aquí-propuso killik decepcionado.

_Oz señalo algo detrás de nosotros, al instante un montón de serpientes nos atacaron, las esquivamos con dificultad, la bruja era usuaria de serpientes._

-Veo que se han colado tres ratas a mi laboratorio-exclamo la bruja emocionada-me llamo medusa y ustedes será mis nuevos sujetos de experimentación.

_La bruja libero el protector de almas que estaba usando, era muy fuerte, esta misión sería difícil._

-Busque una posición y ataquen, debemos vencerla lo más rápido posible-ordene con voz decidida.

_Yo ataque de frente, killik por la derecha y oz por la izquierda._

_Medusa repelía nuestros ataque con facilidad, sus serpientes evitaba que nos acercáramos y evitaban que mis balas dieran en el blanco_.

-Parece que con nuestra estrategia no podremos vencer-exclamo oz preocupado, ya que no puedo usar mis rayos en campo cerrado, es hora de atacar todos a un mismo punto.

-Espera, que es eso de atacar a un mismo punto-exclame preocupado.

_Oz giro su lanza rápidamente, de esa forma repelía las serpientes, killik y yo estábamos detrás de el para evitar que las serpientes nos atacaran, logramos acercarnos mucho a medusa, oz la golpeo con su lanza en el estomago, killik le dio un golpe directo en la cabeza y yo tuve tiempo de cargar mi death canon y lanzárselo._

-Muy bien hecho niños-exclamo medusa con alegría-por si no se dieron cuenta mis serpientes mordieron a dos de ustedes, el veneno los paralizara en unos segundos, así que yo me escapara con tranquilidad.

-Espera bruja-exclamo killik tratando de evitar que escapara pero cayó al suelo-demonios, las serpientes me mordieron a mí.

-Yo tampoco puedo moverme-exclamo oz preocupado-déjala que se vaya kid, es muy arriesgado que la persigas tu solo, he detectado un alma de bruja dentro del laboratorio, debe ser el sujeto de experimentación que medusa usaba, capturalo y llévalo al shibusen, nosotros te alcanzaremos cuando podamos.

_Me despedí de ellos y fui a revisar el laboratorio, en un cuarto encontré a una chica de cabellos rosados, estaba maltratada y parecía muy traumatizada, cuando me vio se escondió, yo me la lleve como pude, rogaba porque mi padre no le hiciera nada malo, la pobre ya había sufrido mucho._

_Estaba volviendo a death city cuando Liz me dijo algo._

-Kid, estás seguro que debemos llevarla al shibusen, ahí le harán más experimentos y va a sufrir mucho más, creo que deberíamos llevarla a otro lugar-comento Liz preocupada.

-Pero hacer eso podría ser visto como traición y no quiero que nos cacen a nosotros-exclame con tristeza-debemos llevarla al shibusen, es lo mejor para nosotros.

_Discutimos todo el camino, era verdad, si la llevaba al shibusen entonces el profesor stein le haría experimentos nada agradables para saber de qué se trataba la investigación de medusa, eso era algo que no podía permitirme, llegue a las puertas del shibusen y tire a mis armas._

-Debo dejarlas aquí, no quiero que las involucren en este asunto-exclame con tristeza-usen sus celulares para informarme de la situación.

-Espera kid-exclamaron las gemelas.

_Me fui lo más rápido que pude, use a belzebud para alejarme rápidamente, la chica que había salvado no había dicho absolutamente nada en todo el camino, eso demostraba el grado de maltrato que había recibido, la lleve a una casa que había alquilado en una misión anterior que todavía era mia,ahí podríamos estar seguros por el momento._

-Logramos escapar-comente con alegría-ahora estas libre de todo maltrato.

_La chica trato de decir algo, no le entendí nada al principio pero después de unos minutos, ella pudo hablar fluidamente._

-Pudiste matar a medusa?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

-No pude, se me escapo-respondí calmadamente-no te preocupes, si viene a buscarte yo te protegeré.

_La chica se sonrojo, no debí haber dicho algo tan vergonzoso._

-Me llamo chrona, gracias por salvarme, ahora déjame descansar mi cuerpo está muy adolorido-exclamo la chica con alegría.

_Se hecho en la cama y se durmió en el acto, yo espere la llamada de liz, estaba nervioso, después de unas horas por fin mi celular sonó, era Liz que me estaba llamando._

-Kid…-exclamo Liz sollozando-te han declarado traidor y han mandado a un cazador especial para capturarte, creo que tienes un día como máximo antes de que el te encuentre así que deberás cambiar de ubicación cada cierto tiempo, adiós kid, ya no puedo seguir informándote por el momento pero le diré a Black star y a maka que te localicen y te ayuden cuando puedan.

_Liz colgó, yo me quede en silencio, no pensé que me declararían traidor, ahora si estaba preocupado, solo me quedaba el consuelo que lo hice por una razón justa, me dormí al lado de chrona, estaba muy cansado y solo quería descansar._

_

* * *

_**Pobre kid,por defender sus creencias ahora va a vivir como un profugo,XD.**

**me pregunto quien sera la persona que vaya a capturar a kid,uhm...**

**dejare un pequeño spoiler,ya se me hizo costumbre por mis otras historias.

* * *

**

** cap.2 No puedo permitir que te la lleves  
**

**Death the kid POV**

**-Nos encontraste muy rapido,dime quien eres-exclame preocupado-acaso no vez que hago esto porque es lo correcto.**

**-No me importa,para mi eres un traidor,no puedes huir de mi pero yo tambien soy como tu asi que te dare una oportunidad para que me convenzas-exclamo el encapuchado-si lo haces te ayudare,yo solo sigo lo que es justo.  
**

**debia pensar rapido,no queria que se llevaran a chrona,debia hacer que estuviera de mi lado o se llevaria a chrona.  
**


	2. No puedo permitir que te la lleves

**Love and trust**

**Cap.2 No puedo permitir que te la lleves.**

**Lo terrorifico de escribir en la medianoche porque me acaba de parecer haber visto que algo se movía en la oscuridad, es broma no se asusten XD**

**Death the kid POV**

_Cuando desperté y gire mi cabeza después de haber dormido unos minutos, pude ver una a chrona que dormía profundamente a mi lado, no podía pensar cuanto había tenido que sufrir a manos de esa bruja que la usaba para experimentar con ella._

_Sentí la necesidad de tocarla para poder consolarla pero al ver la tranquilidad que mostraba su rostro cuando dormía, trate de levantarme sin hacer el menor ruido pero apenas me levante ella se despertó._

-Vas a salir?-pregunto chrona con timidez.

-Voy a comprar comida-respondí con tranquilidad.

-Yo también quiero salir, no me gusta quedarme sola-exclamo chrona con tranquilidad mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Tu cuerpo sigue muy lastimado como para moverte-respondí con seriedad-quédate aquí y no le abras a nadie, yo volveré lo más rápido que pueda.

-que hare si medusa viene a buscarme-exclamo chrona con preocupación.

-No dejare que esa bruja te haga daño-exclame con seriedad-ya nadie te hará daño.

-Prometes que me protegerás de cualquier cosa?-pregunto chrona con tranquilidad.

-Te lo prometo-respondí con alegría-ahora se una buena chica y quédate a descansar hasta que yo regrese.

_Chrona asintió con alegría y se volvió a acostar en la cama._

_No quería dejarla pero su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado y no quería que se esforzara, Salí de la casa con la esperanza que no se la llevaran en mi ausencia, sentía tanta compasión por ella que lo único que deseaba era protegerla de todo mal y mi padre me enseño que un shinigami siempre debe proteger a los débiles._

**Maka POV**

_Volví de la misión que tenia junto a Black star y decidimos que llamaríamos a kid para que vayamos todos juntos a comer para celebrar otra misión exitosa._

-Hola Liz-salude con alegría-le podrías decir a kid que hoy nos reuniremos para almorzar juntos.

_Black star también saludo no sin antes mencionar que gracias a él habíamos regresado con vida_

-No puedo decírselo porque no sé donde esta-respondió Liz con tristeza-nos separamos de él en la última misión que tuvimos, ahora lo han declarado traidor y pronto enviaran al cazador que se encarga de cazar a los que rompen las reglas.

-Eso es una locura, como es posible que shinigami-sama le hiciera algo así a su propio hijo-comente con nerviosismo-es muy exagerado declarar traidor a alguien si antes no ha roto las reglas tres veces y que yo recuerde esta sería la primera vez que kid desobedece un orden directa.

-Shinigami-sama podrá ser un shinigami muy fuerte pero últimamente su hijo asura se ha estado aliando con el consejo de shinigamis y oponiéndose a los deseos de su padre-respondió Liz con seriedad.

-Aun no entiendo porque asura quisiera ver muerto o encarcelado a su hermano-exclame confundida.

-Asura quiere asegurarse que el sea el próximo shinigami que mande en death city y parece que tiene contactos con brujas poderosas que también lo apoyan, como nada de esto ha podido ser comprobado, asura es prácticamente intocable-exclamo Liz con nerviosismo-espero que kid haya sido inteligente y este en otro país porque volver a death city ya no es una opción, no cuando su hermano mayor quiere obtener todo el poder y kid es el único obstáculo en su camino.

-Ese maldito codicioso-exclamo Black star furioso-debemos encontrar a kid antes de que lo maten porque estoy seguro que asura hará lo posible para evitar que kid tenga un juicio justo.

-Primero vamos a hablar con shinigami-sama-propuse con seriedad.

_Los tres nos dirigimos a hablar con shinigami-sama en el death room pero ahí también se encontraba asura, no pudimos haber elegido un peor momento._

-Hola shinigami-sama y asura-saludamos todos con una reverencia.

-No te olvides del sama para mí también, deberías tenerle más respeto al vicepresidente del consejo de shinigamis-exclamo asura con seriedad.

-Este asura me pone nervioso-me susurro soul mientras volvía a su forma humana-debemos tener cuidado con lo que decimos frente asura porque él podría aplastarnos si así lo quisiera.

-Tranquilicense, asura esta de mal humor porque kid desobedeció las ordenes pero ya lo mande a alguien para que lo traiga a conversar con nosotros, quizás con llamarle la atención bastara-exclamo shinigami-sama con tranquilidad.

-Padre no olvides las reglas, sin importar quien sea todos deben recibir el mismo castigo-exclamo asura con seriedad.

-No olvides que yo tomo las decisiones aquí, ya termine de hablar contigo así que puedes retirarte-exclamo shinigami-sama con seriedad.

_Asura salió del death room con una sonrisa que nos incomodo a todos._

_Shinigami-sama cerró la puerta y comenzó a hablar._

-Asura tiene bastantes influencias poderosas y también tiene buenas relacionas con las brujas y otras bestias sobrenaturales-exclamo shinigami-sama con orgullo-eso es algo que ni yo pude lograr como Dios de Death city.

-Eso es impresionante pero debe detenerlo porque ahora está intentando asesinar a kid-comente con seriedad.

_Sentí que las ondas que emitía el alma de shinigami-sama cambiaron por unos segundos._

-No entiendo porque asura haría algo asi, kid no es una amenaza para el, yo elegí a asura como mi sucesor hace muchos años-respondió shinigami-sama con tranquilidad-lo único que tiene que hacer es esperar otros mil años.

_Mil años es demasiado tiempo, seguro esa es la razón por la que asura piensa rebelarse._

-Asura no piensa esperar tanto tiempo, debe hacerle entrar en razón o la vida de kid podría estar en peligro-comento Black star con seriedad.

-Como ya dije antes, asura tiene bastantes aliados poderosos, si iniciara una guerra con él, habría innumerables muertes, les parece que tenga que sacrificar muchas vidas para salvar solo una?

-entonces planea abandonar a su propio hijo-exclame con nerviosismo.

-Claro que no, asura necesitaría que kid se ponga en mi contra para que con su ayuda pueda obtener el poder que tanto ha estado buscando, eso es algo que quiero evitar porque aunque yo sea el shinigami mas fuerte, si mis dos hijos se ponen en mi contra las cosas se me podrían ir de las manos-comento shinigami-sama con seriedad-ya mande a alguien para que kid no pierda su confianza en mí, cuando lo localice los enviare junto a él para que lo traigan a death city.

Shinigami-sama nos dijo que nos sentáramos a esperar hasta que recibiera la información que necesitaba para poder ayudar a kid.

**Death the Kid POV**

-Ya volví-exclame con alegría mientras volvía a mi escondite secreto.

Cuando entre me encontré con chrona que se escondía debajo de las sabanas.

-Porque te escondes?-pregunte con preocupación

-Alguien entro a la casa-respondió chrona con nerviosismo

-Como me hiciste esperar, shinigami-exclamo una voz que me resulto familiar

Nos encontraste muy rapido, dime quien eres-exclame preocupado-acaso no vez que hago esto porque es lo correcto.

-No me importa, para mi eres un traidor, no puedes huir de mi pero yo también fui un fugitivo como tu así que te daré una oportunidad para que me convenzas-exclamo el encapuchado-si lo haces te ayudare porque yo solo sigo lo que es justo.

Debía pensar rapido, no quería que se llevaran a chrona, debia hacer que estuviera de mi lado o se llevaría a chrona.

-Era broma, voy a matarlos a los dos sin importar lo que digas-exclamo el encapuchado y levanto su hoz-les dejare decir sus últimas palabras

Yo abrace a chrona con fuerza.

-Perdóname por no haber podido cumplir mi promesa-le susurre al oído.

-Estoy feliz de que lo hayas intentado-respondió chrona con alegría.

Espere en vano a que llegara la fría muerte, lo único que escuche fue una risa ensordecedora.

-Justo lo que esperaba de un alumno mío -exclamo el cazador y se quito el habito negro-hace tiempo que no te veía, te has convertido en un gran shinigami, lo único que me molesto fue la parte en la que te rindes y dejas de pelear, debes mejorar eso o te obligare a tomar clases extras.

Ahora entendí porque su voz me era familiar, el cazador era mi profesor stein, sabía que mi padre no me abandonaría.

-Mi padre no pudo haber enviado a alguien mejor-comente con alegría-ahora que tengo de mi lado al mejor cazador de todos, no tengo nada de que preocuparme.

-muy gracioso-exclamo stein y encendió un cigarrillo-espero que a tu novia no le moleste el humo del cigarrillo porque sabes que no me es muy difícil pensar cuando no estoy fumando.

-Chrona no es mi novia-exclame avergonzado.

-Me pareció que era tu novia porque todavía la estas abrazando-comento stein con picardía-me recuerdas a spirit-senpai, siempre me decía que la chica que traía cada noche no era su novia y después me echaba de la habitación.

_Me había olvidado que todavía estaba abrazando a chrona, la solté y me disculpe rápidamente._

-No te preocupes, hacía años que no sentía el contacto humano-exclamo chrona con alegría-me había olvidado lo agradable que podía ser.

No pude evitar sonreír levemente.

-Creo que ya es hora que llame a tu padre-exclamo stein con seriedad-no quiero que me llame la atención por preocuparlo más de la cuenta.

_Stein cogió un espejo y llamo a mi padre._

_-_Hola stein, ya encontraste a mi hijo?-pregunto mi padre con seriedad.

-Aquí estoy padre-respondí con alegría.

-No creas que no estoy molesto por lo que hiciste-comento mi padre con tranquilidad-la verdad me gustaría darte un shinigami-chop y un sermón que haría que las clases de stein parecieran muy agradables.

_Tan estricto como siempre._

-No puedo mantener la comunicación mucho tiempo-exclamo stein con seriedad-Creo que deberían hablar en otro momento.

-Parece que no tengo mucho tiempo así que te mandare a tus amigos para que te ayuden contra los otros cazadores que trataran de matarte-comento mi padre con seriedad.

_Maka y Black star atravesaron el espejo y después mi padre desapareció del espejo._

-Hola amigos-exclame con nerviosismo porque sabía que me gritarían por haberlos metido en este problema.

_Maka levanto su mano, me dio un golpe en el rostro y luego me abrazo._

-Porque siempre te metes en problemas-exclamo maka mientras me abrazaba.

-Porque sé que vendrás a salvarme-respondí con alegría-parece que esta vez tú serás mi salvadora

-Yo también vine a ayudar-comento Black star fastidiado porque lo ignoramos como siempre hacíamos para que se enojara-Como odio cuando juegan a ignorar al hombre que superara a los dioses.

_Chrona ser rio al ver como Black star trataba de llamar la atención, eso provoco que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella._

-Así que esta es la chica que ocasiono todo este problema-comento soul con tranquilidad y volvió a su forma humana-por lo menos es más bonita que maka y mucho más delicada.

_Maka le dio un tremendo golpe con su libro._

-Dijiste algo?-le pregunto maka a un adolorido soul.

-Mi maestra maka es la chica más hermosa y delicada de todo el mundo-respondió soul con desgano mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

-Lo tiene bien domesticado-comento Black star con alegría.

* * *

**El pobre tiene que lavar la ropa,cocinar,planchar...XD**

* * *

Todos rieron y después mis amigos se acercaron a la cama donde estaba chrona para que pudieran conocerla mejor, yo me quede conversando con el profesor stein hasta que alguien rompió el techo de nuestro escondite.

-Por fin te encontré, chrona-exclamo una voz medusa con alegría-no vas a presentarme a tus nuevos amigos.

Pensé que medusa había llegado sola pero habia venido con varios cazadores que nos rodearon rápidamente.

-Habían rumores sobre algunos cazadores que estaban bajo órdenes de la bruja de las serpientes pero jamás pensé que fuera verdad-exclamo stein con tranquilidad-y yo que pensé que podría pasarme un día sin diseccionar a nadie, les demostrare porque tengo el titulo del cazador más poderoso.

-Esto será divertido, también tenía ganas de matar al más grande cazador de brujas y a la joven que puede sentir las almas-exclamo medusa con alegría y señalo a stein y a maka-creo que la suerte esta de mi lado, solo espero que me proporcionen mucha diversión y no mueran tan fácilmente.

-Puedes irte kid, no puedes pelear sin tus armas y yo no puedo pelear al 100% si me preocupo por los demás-exclamo stein con seriedad-coge a chrona y váyanse al pueblo más cercano, los alcanzaremos en unos minutos.

_Mis compañeros se pusieron en posición de batalla, yo cargue a chrona en mis brazos y escape por una ventana, no quería dejarlos peleando solos pero no podía hacer mucho sin mis armas, solo podía huir._

**Que molesto fue hacer que kid tirara sus armas, ahora me pregunto cómo hare para que las recupere,uhm….**

**Ya se me ocurrirá algo, me hubiera gustado actualizar más rápido, espero no demorarme tanto la próxima vez ^^**


	3. Dejate llevar por la locura

**Love and trust**

**Cap.3 Déjate llevar por la locura**

**

* * *

Por fin una actualización rápida, debo apresurarme porque cuando vuelva a entrar a la universidad lo único que voy a escribir serán trabajos y esas cosas que desearía que nadie hiciera porque es un tan aburrido que podrías morir, no es broma =P

* * *

**

**Stein POV**

-Me pregunto cómo piensas pelear con tu arma de juguete-exclamo medusa en tono burlón.

_Sabía que se daría cuenta tarde o temprano, la guadaña que tenía en las manos era falsa porque Marie y spirit-sempai estaban en una misión y no había podido conseguir otra arma._

-Me impresiona que lo hayas notado tan rápido-respondí con tranquilidad-no creas que porque estoy desarmado soy inútil a la hora de pelear, con decir que ninguno de ustedes se atreve a acercarse.

-Debemos escapar-susurro maka con nerviosismo.

-No podremos escapar a menos que usemos a alguien de carnada-comente con tranquilidad-dulces sueños maka.

Maka me miro sorprendida pero después se desmayo debido al golpe que le había dado en el cuello.

-Esto es divertido, planeas quedarte a pelear solo para que tus alumnos puedan escapar-comento medusa con alegría-he matado a tantos idiotas como tú que ya no es divertido, mátenlos de una vez.

Los cazadores se acercaban peligrosamente, le dije a Black star que escapara con maka.

-Si lo dejo solo, seguro lo mataran-exclamo Black star con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, ahora ya tengo un arma-respondí con alegría mientras cogía el arma de maka-yo puedo sincronizarme con cualquier arma así que no habrá problemas, será mejor que salgas corriendo lo más rápido que puedas porque esto se va a poner bastante violento.

Black star no tenía intención de escapar como un cobarde pero cambio de opinión cuando libere todo mi poder y hasta el pudo ver alma.

-Alguien le está esperando en casa-exclamo Black star con seriedad-espero que eso sea suficiente para mantenerlo vivo.

Black star uso el Speed star para escapar lo más rápido que podía, medusa le lanzo un mar de serpientes pero yo las contuve con el rápido giro de mi guadaña.

-Stein, maldito seas-exclamo medusa furiosa-ya los alcanzare más tarde, como te tengo algo de respeto dejare que digas tus últimas palabras.

_Yo encendí un cigarrillo y me dispuso a disfrutarlo._

-Mis últimas palabras-dije mientras reía-te diré mis últimas palabras después de haberte enterrado tres metros bajo tierra y eso si estoy de buen humor para cavar tantas tumbas.

_Medusa realizo un gesto con su mano y todos los cazadores empezaron a atacar, esto va a dejar cicatrices._

**Death the Kid POV**

_Después de mucho caminar llegamos a la ciudad más cercana, entre al hotel que parecía más seguro y me dispuse a alquilar todas las habitaciones disponibles para evitar cualquier sorpresa desagradable._

-Buenas, quisiera alquilar todas las habitaciones disponibles-dije con seriedad.

_El administrador del hotel me miro sorprendido_

-Es una broma?-pregunto incrédulo

-Parece que tengo ganas de bromear-comente fastidiado y le entregue mi identificación-quisiera hacerlo rápido porque tengo mucha prisa.

-Como un cazador de dos estrella planea alquilar tantas habitaciones?-pregunto el administrador con seriedad

-Podría voltear la identificación-dije tratando de mantener la poca calma que me quedaba.

Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Mil disculpas kid-sama-exclamo el administrador avergonzado-no sabía que el hijo de shinigami-sama vendría.

-No se preocupe, me pasa a menudo-comente con alegría.

-Por cierto, asura-sama a estado buscándolo por toda la ciudad-comento el administrador y después me entrego las llaves de todas las habitaciones disponibles.

_Demonios, si asura me encuentra dudo mucho que me ayude._

-Si alguien viene a buscarme díganles que no estoy o no puedo atenderlos por el momento-exclame con seriedad-estoy en una misión peligrosa y preferiría no llamar mucho la atención.

_El administrador asintió con la cabeza y después lleve a chrona a una habitación que no llamara la atención._

-Parece que escapamos exitosamente-comente con desgano-espero que los demás estén bien.

-Sería un milagro que escaparan ilesos, medusa-sama no descansara hasta encontrarnos-comento chrona con tristeza.

-Me hubiera gustado ayudar pero no tengo armas-dije con desgano-solo hubiera estorbado.

Me disponía a dormir cuando chrona volvió a hablar.

-Acabo de recordar que esta ciudad es famosa porque aquí vive un guardaespaldas muy famoso, quizás el puede ayudarnos-comento chrona con alegría.

_No parecía mala idea, tendré que dejar el descanso para más tarde._

-Voy a buscarlo, estoy seguro que querrá ayudarnos después de escuchar nuestra historia-comente con alegría.

_Me disponía a irme cuando sentí que chrona me cogía del brazo._

-No quiero quedarme sola otra vez-exclamo chrona con tristeza

-Si vas conmigo tendrás que caminar por toda la ciudad y no creo que puedas en el estado en el que te encuentras-le dije con seriedad.

_Chrona volvió a la cama y observe como una lágrima caía por sus mejillas._

_Pensaba dejarla pero no podía hacerlo después de ver sus lágrimas._

-Está bien puedes venir pero me avisaras cuando te sientas cansada-comente con seriedad

_Chrona se levanto y me abrazo, que nervioso me pone cuando hace eso, a este paso me será imposible no encariñarme con ella._

**Black star POV**

_No había pasado ni unos cinco minutos cuando maka despertó._

-Que sucedió, donde estamos?-pregunto maka confundida.

-El profesor stein ordeno que escapáramos y eso estamos haciendo-respondí con seriedad.

Maka me pidió que la bajara pero yo me negué.

-Desde cuando somos unos cobardes que dejan a sus camaradas peleando solos-exclamo maka furiosa-bájame de una vez.

Maka se movió de un lado al otro hasta que la solté y salió corriendo de vuelta a donde el profesor stein estaba peleando, yo me quede parado hasta que la perdí de vista.

-Maldición, estoy rodeado de suicidas-comente con desgano.

Pensaba perseguirla pero algo me detuvo.

-Te atrape, dime donde esta kid-exclamo asura con seriedad-si lo haces rápido puede que no te mate.

-Cogiste al equivocado, yo nunca delataría a un compañero-dije con orgullo y le ordene a tsubaki que usáramos el modo espada demoniaca.

-Como odio a los orgullosos, yo que acababa de limpiar mi lanza y ahora la tengo que ensuciarla otra vez-exclamo asura mientras levantaba su lanza-espero que dures más de un minuto.

-Te comente que mi sangre es muy difícil de limpiar-exclame tratando de evitar mostrar miedo.

**Stein POV**

-Eso es todo, ya acabe con tus estúpidas marionetas-dije con seriedad

-Parece que no tu titulo del cazador mas fuerte no es solo de adorno-exclamo medusa con alegría-me gustaría dejarte escapar, solo quiero que me digas donde se encuentra el shinigami.

Medusa se acerco a mí, estaba muy confiada de que no la iba a atacar, la verdad me hubiera gustado matarla pero me encontraba demasiado débil pero ella no lo sabía y era mejor que no se enterara, si lograba que bajara la guardia entonces su cabeza seria mía

-Porque no la matas-susurro soul

-Lo haría si pudiera, la verdad ya no me quedan fuerzas más que para huir-le respondí tratando de que medusa no escuchara.

-Que dices stein, puedes decirme a donde fue el shinigami y podríamos ser buenos amigos-exclamo medusa mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-Y como se que no me mataras una vez que te lo haya dicho-exclame con seriedad-he conocido tantas brujas que han tratado de hacer un trato conmigo y siempre me ha resultado mortal hacer caso a sus palabras.

_Me di cuenta que medusa rodeo mi arma con sus serpientes para que no pudiera moverla_

_Demonios la situación se me está saliendo de las manos._

_-Primero conozcámonos mejor-exclamo medusa con alegría y acerco sus labios a los míos._

_Jamás pensé que besaría a una bruja, lo que uno hace para sobrevivir, por lo menos no es fea._

-Maldita bruja!-grito maka mientras lanzaba una patada que medusa esquivo por poco.

-Estos niños de ahora son tan inoportunos, podrías irte a jugar a otro lado, los adultos están tratando de llegar a un acuerdo-comento medusa fastidiada.

-No soy una niña, ya tengo 15-se defendió maka-profesor stein porque esta bruja todavía respira.

_Justo lo que necesitaba, un alumno que me prestara su poder._

_-_Ya tiene 15, es toda una mujer-se burlo medusa

-Me gustaría ver como peleas pero lo dejaremos para otra ocasión-dije con seriedad y le ordene a maka que sincronizáramos nuestras almas para que me diera toda la fuerza vital que tenia.

_Después de quedarme con toda la vitalidad de maka alce mi arma para terminar de eliminar a la bruja._

-Ahora parece que conocerás el filo de mi arma-exclame con seriedad.

_Estaba a punto de matar a medusa cuando una voz atrás mío me distrajo._

-Toma stein, se te perdió esto-exclamo asura en tono burlón mientras me lanzaba a un desmayado Black star-de verdad que eres un buen profesor, el chico logro cortarme por lo menos un poco, bueno es hora que nos dejemos de juegos y me digan donde esta mi hermano antes que los mate a todos.

_Cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar se aparece ese sádico._

-Ahora trabajas con brujas, a tu padre le va a encantar esa noticia-comente con seriedad.

-Mi padre?-pregunto asura mientras reía-como se va a enterar sino ahí testigos que lo demuestren, puedes despedirte de la rubia.

_Asura alzo su lanza y trato de golpear a maka pero yo la detuve con la mano._

-No sabía que fueras tan cobarde-comente con seriedad-por eso mismo tu padre no quiere dejarte como el nuevo shinigami.

_Mi comentario enfureció, eso era lo que quería porque solo así podría ganarle pero se calmo rápidamente y arruino mi estrategia._

-Sí que eres una persona muy molesta-comento asura con desgano-será mejor que te mate antes que te conviertas en una amenaza seria pero quiero que pelees con toda tu fuerza, dejate llevar por la locura!

_Esto se ve muy mal pero no puedo morir aquí, asura tiene razón, debo dejarme llevar por la locura._

_-_Sigues viva maka?-pregunte con seriedad

-Sí pero estoy muy cansada como para tratar de escapar y parece que Black star sigue durmiendo-respondió maka con tranquilidad-las cosas se ven bastante funestas.

-coge a Black star y aléjense lo más que puedan, no quiero matarlos por accidente-exclame con desgano.

-Pero Marie dijo que no debíamos dejar que usaras el poder de la locura-dijo maka con preocupación.

-No puedo vencer a asura si tengo miedo, ahora lárguense de una vez!-grite mientras empezaba a dejar que la locura me consumiera.

-Por fin te pones serio-exclamo asura con alegría-medusa, tu también deberías retroceder.

_Medusa ya se había alejado lo suficiente y saludaba sonriente desde lejos._

-Como odio cuando hace eso-comento asura con desgano-comencemos cuando tú quieras.

Asura libero su aura asesina.

-Lo único que quiero es ver cómo eres por dentro -respondí mientras liberaba todo mi poder-Nunca había diseccionado a un shinigami pero siempre hay una primera vez.

-pero que auras tan demenciales-exclamo soul con preocupación-parecen las de unos demonios.

**

* * *

Pelea de demonios, vuela sangre por todos lados XD**

**Un momento, esta no era una historia romántica? Bueno romance y acción van de la mano o eso creo yo ^ ^**

**Medusa tiene algo con asura, la verdad ni yo lo sé pero pareciera que si =)**

**Favor de escribir sus reviews de manera entendible porque algunos no los entendí XD**

**Avisenme si ahi algun error de ortografia,estoy seguro que ahi un error que se esconde entre lineas el muy desgraciado =P  
**

**Ahora me retiro a seguir pensando cómo seguir mis otras historias, dios me quede atascado en casi todas. XS  
**


End file.
